First Year At Hogwarts
by onduril
Summary: How would it be if Harry wouldnt be so nice and he is in a different house. Set in the first year. Find out. My first story. Please RR


It was early in the morning and Harry lay in his bed, waiting for his aunt to call him. It was Dudleys birthday and Harry knew what this meant. Aunt Petunia called:" Harry!! Get up." And so Harry got up, dressed, brushed his teeth and went down the stairs into the kitchen. "Would you please be so kind and fetch the few presents for Dudley, while I make the breakfast?", Aunt Petunia asked. Harry nodded and went into the cellar to get the five presents for his cousin. When he arrived back upstairs his cousin was already waiting for him. "Oh my god, five presents. Are you sure those are for me and not for Harry?", Dudley asked. "Don`t be stupid.," his father said, " of course are those for you. And your sixth present is a visit in the zoo. Wasn`t it what you have always wanted?" Dudley nodded and grabbed his presents. It was a new pullover as the ones from Harry did no longer fit him, and some books for school. Dudley was the best in his class and therefore always got books as presents from his parents. When everybody was finished with breakfast, Aunt Petunia cleared the table and the rest of the family got ready for the visit in the zoo. In the zoo, Dudley immediately ran to the Reptile House, as he was interested in snakes. Harry followed him and watched some snakes. Suddenly somebody pushed him away from the terrarium of a brazilian boa and he fell to the ground. When he saw that it was Mikey, a classmate of him whom he hates more than life, Harry got angry and wished that the glass behind which the snake lay would disappear. And suddenly the glass disappeared and Mikey fell into the terrarium. His aunt and uncle watched this scene and were happy. When they got home they took Harry to one side and uncle Vernon said :"Well,. I don`t suppose you know why the glass suddenly disappeared." Harry just shook his head. "Have you never noticed that when you have strong emotions something strange happens. . That is because you are a wizard." Harry looked stunned. "Ok, now I believe that you are totally screwed up. Me. A wizard. Who can do magic. Sure. And next you tell me, that I have to go to a Wizard school. Yes." Aunt Petunia looked a tad nervous. Uncle Vernon sighed and got a letter out of his pocket. "Yes, you are a wizard. And yes you are supposed to go to a Wizard school." He gave him the letter. It said :"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Harry was stunned. The letter seemed real and he knew that sometimes strange things have happened. But a wizard. Noooo, or was he? "We have to fetch your stuff and your ticket for school. And to get this we have to go to the Wizarding World.", Aunt Petunia said. "What? You mean there is a world next to ours with wizards?", Harry asked. "Yes, of course there is. Where do you suppose we can get a wand or all the other stuff you need? I think you birthday next week is the right time to get you stuff. Just look at it as you presents. And on the way we`ll tell you all about the new world you are going to enter and about your scar. Because that`s not a normal scar."  
  
Dudley who lay on the stairs and listened to his parents was getting really happy. Harry was going away to another school. That meant there will be no longer a second child in this house, except him. Oooh, was he happy.  
  
The next week, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Harry went shopping. They went to London, to a very suspicious looking bar. But they went through it and in the backyard Uncle Vernon tipped on the brick wall and suddenly a door appeared. Harry was still stunned from the story he was told on the way to London. About an evil wizard who killed his parents and wanted to kill Harry too, but the curse shot back onto the dark Wizard and killed him. At least that`s what the people thought. And the curse left a scar in the shape of a lightning on Harry`s forehead. They went through the door and stood in an alley full of people, who wore robes and look not at all ordinary. "Ok. First of all, we need to change our money. Vernon, could you do it? In the meantime I`ll go to Madam Malkin`s and get some robes for Harry, I still have some money left. Please meet us there." "Of course," Uncle Vernon answered and went to huge white building. Harry followed Aunt Petunia while Dudley followed Harry. In the shop, a young blond boy was standing on a podium to get his robes done. He looked curiously at Harry and then he saw the scar. "I suppose you are Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," the boy said. Harry shook his hand. "Yes I am Harry Potter, but am I supposed to know you?" "Sorry. My name is Draco Malfoy and I`m going to Hogwarts, where, I suppose, you are going too." Harry nodded. The boy seemed to be nice and maybe they would get along well. Aunt Petunia interrupted the two boys and asked Harry to put on some robes for the fitting. Draco was ready and his mum paid the robes. "I suppose, we`ll see each other at the train." He waved and went out of the shop. Harry was stunned. He knew, that he was famous, but he did not know that everybody would recognize him. 


End file.
